Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to a power electronic conversion system, and more particularly relate to electronic components cooling in the power electronic conversion system.
Electronic components of a power electronic conversion system used in onboard aircrafts, sea platforms or other vehicles that operate in extreme temperatures are typically protected from overheating by cooling devices. In current approaches, the electronic components are mounted adjacent a cooling plate, and the cold plate is configured to remove the heat from the electronic components via a cooling medium within in the cold plate.
However, the cooling plate usually has a rough surface leading to high thermal conduction resistance between the cooling plate and the electronic components, and usually requires an expensive flatness finishing. Additionally, some complex ways for mounting the electronic components on the cold plate, for example, by punching holes on the cold plate, may interfere flow patterns of the cooling medium. Moreover, complex manufacturing processes of the cooling plate and/or assembling processes of the cooling plate and the electronic components may lead to a relatively long delivery time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power electronic conversion system to address at least one or more of the above-mentioned situations.